zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Temple
The '''Spirit Temple' (魂の神殿, Tamashī no Shinden) is the fourth or fifth major dungeon of the adult-Link portion of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The Spirit Temple lies within the Desert Colossus to the west of the Haunted Wasteland in western Hyrule. Story The Spirit Temple was built by all-female architects and masons from the Gerudo tribe of thieves. It is said to hold a vast amount of treasure and secrets, presumably in the form of picture writing that can be seen on its walls inside the game. It was once Ganondorf's hideout, and rumor has it that it was built so that Gerudo women can pray to their goddess for a child, thus solving the mystery of Gerudo reproduction. Another possible explanation for the reproduction of the Gerudo lies in a Gossip Stone message, stating that the Gerudo women make their way into Hyrule Castle Town to find a man. Whilst the Gerudo Desert does appear in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the Spirit Temple is nowhere to be seen. However, the Arbiter's Grounds bear many striking similarities to the Spirit Temple both in architecture (for example, the Gerudo Goddess of the Sand appears at the top of the Arbiter's Grounds and is also a prominent feature of the Spirit Temple) as well as location, and it is possible that they could be the one and same. Fourth or Fifth Temple? The Spirit Temple, canonically, is widely considered to be the fifth and final temple in the game before Ganon's Tower, as evidenced by the fact that almost every guide (including Nintendo's) and walkthrough will have it fifth and when Sheik lists the temples he lists the Spirit Temple last. It is, however, speculated that it may actually be the fourth. This is suggested because on the status screen the Spirit Medallion is placed before the Shadow Medallion in a clockwise order, and also because it is possible to complete the entire Spirit Temple without playing through the Shadow Temple, as the Hover Boots are not needed. There is one room where it is intended that the player use the Hover Boots: a large room with boulders rolling around and silver rupees strewn about (without them it is seemingly impossible to get one that is floating nearer to the middle of the room), but it can easily be accomplished by timing the jump so that Link gets hit by a boulder mid-air, which knocks him into said rupee. The Lens of Truth, while not found in the Shadow Temple, are acquired in the Shadow Temple section of Link's quest, and the Lens of Truth are required to cross the Haunted Wasteland to find the Spirit Temple. This is another indicator implying that the Spirit Temple is likely meant to be the final temple before ascending Ganon's Tower. Dungeon The Spirit Temple is located inside a gigantic statue of the Goddess of the Sand, most likely a historical figure in Gerudo legend. The temple is divided into two portions--one accessible only when Link is a child and the other only when he is an adult. The child-Link section consists mostly of puzzles. The temple consists of two sides which are nearly symmetrical. Each one is accessible in a different age of Link. Each side's whole purpose is to lead outside the temple to two large folded hands on the outside of the temple, each of which contain a treasure for Link. The child Link portion gets Link the Silver Gauntlets, which allow him to access the adult portion, which yields the Mirror Shield. The apex of the Temple design involves entering the top floor access route, to activate the light that shines down into the main room. Link then stands on lowered platform and dissolves the face of the giant statue with the mirror shield to reveal the entrance to the Temple's sacred chamber, where its boss, Twinrova, is located. The temple's prominent theme seems to take heavily from Egyptian tradition. Sage Nabooru Items *Silver Gauntlets *Bombchus *Mirror Shield *Heart Container *Spirit Medallion Enemies *Armos *Beamos *Keese *Skullwalltula *Gold Skulltula *Like Like *Lizalfos *Wall Master *Anubis *Stalfos *Blade Trap *White Bubble Bosses *Iron Knuckle (x3) *Twinrova Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time dungeons